Touch free dispensers have become common for hand soap, dish soap, hand lotion and the like and are individually designed for only one such fluid. Typically, these touch free dispensers have a motion sensor that detects the presence of a hand and then dispenses a set amount of soap or lotion. One variation of this type of dispenser has a container which is refillable with a liquid designated for use in that particular dispenser whether soap or lotion. Even if the dispenser is capable of dispensing either soap or lotion, one can imagine it would be imperative to remove all soap from the dispensing nozzle prior to filling with lotion and vice versa. This can be extremely messy, wasteful, and time consuming.
Another variation of a touch free dispenser currently on the market has replaceable containers that are simply disconnected from the main dispenser and thrown away when empty. Unfortunately, this requires the user to purchase only the product that fits the size and dispensing capabilities of the original dispensing unit, otherwise the unit will likely plug, over dispense, or drool. Even if the dispenser is capable of dispensing soap or lotion, it also becomes a cleaning issue with regard to the dispensing nozzle to alternate between soap, lotion, or other such household fluids. The containers also do not allow the user to easily dispense the remaining contents within the container if the dispenser fails and is no longer operational.
One liquid soap dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,651 issued to Muderlak et al which discloses an automatic liquid soap dispenser that has a housing adapted to removably receive and hold a fluid soap container. In Muderlak, the soap dispenser dispenses a measured amount of soap each time. The Muderlak dispenser is designed to be above the sink while the container is attached below the sink, which requires a hole to be cut within the sink surface or the countertop. The main issues with the Muderlak design are that it is designed specifically for liquid hand soap, has one set dispense quantity, and is not adaptable to accommodate other types of fluids such as lotions, shampoo, conditioners, or condiments such as ketchup, mayonnaise, mustard, cosmetics and the like. Furthermore, it is a design that is fixed to the countertop or sink lacking portability.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,766,194 issued to Boll et al discloses a touch free household liquid dispenser that in one embodiment utilizes a conventional retail hand soap pump bottle. Although Boll eliminates the need to use a specific type of household liquid, i.e. hand soap, dish soap, lotion, etc., it does require a specific shape and height of pump bottle to function properly within the housing of the dispenser. In touch free mode, the Boll dispenser continues to dispense as long as a hand or object is present before the sensor which can create waste.
There is a need for a household or commercial use liquid dispenser that is touch free, is adjustable to accommodate almost any size or shape of pump bottle, has the ability to readily adjust the quantity of liquid to be dispensed, does not require cleaning of a dispensing nozzle, and can switch between dispensing hand soap, dish soap, lotion, shampoos, suntan lotion, condiments (such as ketchup, mayonnaise, mustard), cosmetics, medicines, or any viscous material within a container that has its own built-in pump that is actuated by a downward motion. There is also a need for a liquid dispenser that allows the user to have the most flexibility possible, such as when the container is removed from the touch free dispenser product can still be pumped out of the container by hand.